


Can't Let Go

by haatorii



Series: 25: A Destiel Story [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean is a dick, I don't know how to tag this fic, M/M, i have no idea what this is
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-06
Packaged: 2018-10-15 10:33:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10554870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/haatorii/pseuds/haatorii
Summary: Dean pursued Cas for his own personal gain.





	

**Author's Note:**

> I made something else for Can't Let Go but then I realized I was thinking about Love In The Dark the whole time so I abandoned that one (for now) and made this.
> 
> Hope you like it? I'm not even sure. Haha This is unbeta'd. :))))
> 
> This fic's rating Teen and Up because I kind of wrote something questionable. There's no sex scene or any intimate acts, just kinda graphic description????

Dean married Castiel for convenience.

He knew Castiel liked him for a very long time. He just didn’t expect that he still liked him after all these years when they bumped at each other at a corporal party where he worked. He thought it might be a good move on his career if he married Cas, so he did. It wasn’t easy, though. He made a calculated plan. He micromanaged everything. He knew that building a relationship with Cas would take a very long time, but he didn’t mind one bit. Now that he was promoted as the Chief Brand Officer of their company a year ago, he was quite proud of his skills as a tactician, but he never anticipated Castiel would get fed up.

They were in their last year in high school when they met. They were like a high school cliche, him and Castiel. Dean was with the popular kids, and Cas was, well, Cas was kind of with the outsiders. He never really participated in anything and was almost always with the same kid. Dean didn’t mind and Dean didn’t care. He also didn’t care when Castiel started to look at him differently. One look at the boy and you would see he’s gay. Still Dean didn’t mind. Another admirer wouldn’t hurt, he would always say to himself. Plus he’s bisexual and Castiel was very easy on the eyes, so there’s that.

They also attended the same university. Dean had a hunch that Castiel applied for the same university as Dean just to see him. Kind of narcissistic even for him but he was usually right. He didn’t ask Castiel why enrolled to the same university as him. 

When Sandover’s previous Chief Brand Officer relayed to everyone his interest to retire in a few years, Dean immediately had an idea. A few days after the company’s CBO’s news, it was only a matter of days before the company’s annual Christmas party. Some of his colleagues were his previous classmates (he paid little attention to them in college) and he knew that one of them was a friend of Castiel. So he started putting things on the poor girl’s desk (Dean just can’t remember her name), such as a reminder that they could bring a plus one to the party, or a picture of an angel (he was attracted to the guy so he may or may not have looked him up online), or a group picture of their Science club in high school (both of them were in the same club) which he strategically dropped by the girl’s (Hannah! Her name was Hannah!) desk on his way to the common room.

A three days before the party, Hannah (the girl) RSVP’d with a plus one. Castiel fucking Novak. Fuck yeah.

Dean intentionally wore his sharpest suit for the party, not just to impress his bosses, but to also charm the fuck out of Castiel Novak. His goal was to make Castiel drool. He was determined to get the other man enthralled by him by the end of the night and advancing to the next step of his plans. He knew that with a little manipulation and timing, plus his “charming personality” and “blinding smile”, he could get whatever he wanted. 

When he saw Castiel leaning on the wall by the door, he didn’t hesitate to approach him.

“Castiel fucking Novak! How are you?!” 

“Dean? Is that really you?” he smiled and touched Dean’s shoulders.

“Yeah, buddy. The one and only..” Dean also touched his shoulder and lingered there. He made sure to look him straight in the eye and smile softly, and when he saw Castiel’s blush, he instantly knew everything was going to be easy.

Fast forward a few months later and they’re dating. 

Dean liked the fact that in Castiel’s eyes he hung the moon and stars. He loved the other man’s adoration, love, and more importantly, his lust. He never talked about it (even to himself) but he loved Castiel’s body. He loved Castiel’s ass which was perfect under his hands; even more beautiful when spread open. He liked his back; the hard muscles hidden under the fugly trench coat he always wear. And he absolutely loved his arms; they were absolutely beautiful especially when gripping their marble counter top or bed frame as Dean thrust harshly behind. He loved Castiel’s hair, which was neither long nor short. Just the perfect length for gripping when he sucked him off, or even when just looking for something to hold on when he’s ramming Castiel’s ass. He also loved the other man’s voice. The way he seem to always gargle nails, broken glass, and gravel whenever he talked or how coarse his voice get when he’s screaming Dean’s name out during rough sex. He also liked how gentle and kind Cas was when dealing with animals (and his family but he’s not gonna talk about that), because animals were one of the two things Dean loved in his life. The other one being himself.

They dated for a year before Dean proposed but he had expressed his intention for the position a few months after Dean and Castiel’s encounter at the party. He thought it would be easier to manipulate the bigger picture if he started with the little things first, and just work his way to the top.

Dean got married in the fall of 2012 and got the position by the summer of 2013. Yes, he was a manipulator but he still worked his ass off to get the position, just to fool-proof everything. And now here he was. Sitting almost on the top of his corporate world. He’d settle in this for now. He still had to devise a plan to reach higher.

When he and Castiel were still dating, he made sure to be the perfect boyfriend to him. He brought him food all the time and took him out to movies and dates. He did not see other people for he was too paranoid somebody might catch him and lose his chance for the promotion. He did occasionally fuck escorts, though (twice and never again), but he was very careful about it. Dean also introduced Castiel to his parents, just to authenticate the whole thing. Because, who would, in their right mind, marry a person without introducing him to their parents, right? Sooner or later someone would notice and expose all of Dean’s plans and his blood and sweat would go to waste. He wasn’t having any of that. To his delight, Ellen and Bobby accepted Castiel with all their hearts. Even Jo, and she was very picky when it comes to her brother’s lovers.

When the both of them got married, he “happily” organized everything with Castiel. As far as “bogus” feelings would go. He never complained, he never gotten mad no matter how annoying everybody was, he never not showed up on a meeting with the wedding organizer, he did everything that would make everything “perfect”. Castiel was very happy, of course. If the boyfriend is happy, he wouldn’t suspect I’m using him/our love for my personal gain, right? That’s what he always tell himself. And when the wedding was done, all he did was be a “good” husband; he went home early, cook Castiel occasional breakfast or dinner, have lunch together every now and then go on date nights, fuck his husband whenever he wanted to, brought gifts, go on overseas trip, offer emotional support, give moral and financial assistance in Castiel’s post-graduate studies, help around the house, everything that could make his husband ignorant of his intentions. Dean didn’t mind even one bit, as long as he had the position in the end.

After two years of working his ass off, he was now the Chief Brand Officer of Sandover Bridge and Iron Inc. Kinda fast for someone his age, but no one complained. 

And he couldn’t be any happier.

So now he’s wondering why there were tears in his eyes after he saw Castiel’s side of the closet empty.

 

He woke up around 11 in the morning because of the sunlight flooding their room. He couldn’t remember anything from last night aside from the tequila, men and women grinding on him, and vodka. He didn’t even knew how he got home, more so how he hadn’t drowned in his own vomit yet.

“Cas?” he called out. “Where are you, babe?” It’s the pet name he thought suitable for Castiel.

Silence.

He sat up and tried again. “Cas.. can I have some water, please, babe?”

Still nothing.

He forced himself out of the bed with a grunt and went out of their room.

“Cas?” he tried again, still nothing. “Where are you?!” he was getting impatient. 

One more time, he thought. “Cas! Where the fuck are you?!” his head was throbbing but still no answer. 

He looked around the kitchen, shower, living room, guest room, pantry, and study room but still no sign of Cas. It’s weird because it’s not common for Cas to leave without writing a note or something, he thought.

Ah, yes. A note. He never leaves without writing a note.

So he searched the whole house for a note telling where the fuck exactly was Cas. He searched the house for merely fifteen minutes before giving up and went back inside their bedroom. It was still awfully clean. Sometimes he was really thankful of having Cas as his husband because he liked to clean the house. Dean was a slob so it helped that there was someone who would clean up his clutter. 

He searched the whole room again. And there it was, standing by the bedside lamp. He purposely turned on the lamp so I would notice it, he thought. Kinda long for a note, am I right?

 

 _ **Dean,**_

 

_If you’re reading this, I’m probably out of your life now. It’s for the best, I hope. The past years had been the happiest of my life. You gave me everything I could’ve asked for and much more, and for that I am very thankful._

_I know you only used me to get the position at Sandover. I have known for almost as long as we’ve been together, actually. I didn’t and I still do not mind, Dean. I know the position was very important for you and if marrying you could help you achieve your goals faster, then I would do it again in a heartbeat. Before you ask how I’ve known, it’s because I observe, Dean. You know that’s what I do best. I observe and I notice things. I’ve been observing you since high school and I never really stopped. I’m sorry if I’m making you feel like a fool right now. Please know I have no intention of doing so._

_I too know that you think you don’t love me, Dean, but you do. You just don’t know it because you’ve been preoccupied for a very long time now._

_I love you, Dean, but I’m tired of waiting for you to notice. I have given you everything I had and I still failed._

_I am hoping that you would think about everything that you’ve done to yourself. And if you’re ready to talk, you know where to find me._

_With love,_

_**Castiel** _

**Author's Note:**

> So... did you like it? :D
> 
> I already have Castiel's side of the story in my mind. All that I'm waiting for is the patience to write it. 
> 
> Also, if you noticed, I really like writing letters because I could do the whole first person thing in there. I think I'm better at writing first person POV but I really don't like first person POV so yeah. :D
> 
>  
> 
> P.S. I was listening to Halsey's Now or Never when I wrote the last part. Ugh I can't wait for Lorde's Melodrama and Halsey's hopeless fountain kingdom!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
